X-Naruto
by Valaryian
Summary: Thousands of years Naruto has watched Humanity. Watched and occassionally guided it from the darkest of roads. But now Humanity faces a great threat, a threat that rivaled the Juubi in sheer terror and power. Aliens have come to Earth and they are not even remotely friendly. Now Naruto must fight, fight to protect his home and people. But he needs help, help in the form of X-com.


_**X-com. One of the greatest strategy games of all time. A rich enviroment filled with death, sorrow and loss. Every day thousands die, soldiers are deployed and mowed down and all that stands in the way of our destruction is the X-com initiative. **_

_**Brave soldiers who risk their lives EVERYDAY to defend humanity against the alien invaders and to aquire technology to combat them. Here in this game you SHOULD have been able to experience the soldiers under your command and micromanage them or something to boost morale etc. **_

_**But NOOOOOO. They had to keep things dumb for the sake of the damn consoles. Don't get me wrong the game was awesome. However it was nothing compared to what it could have been, let alone what I wanted it to be. **_

_**Yeah strategising was great and all, resource managing was tough. But when I saw this game... I don't know I wanted to get closer to the troops. Not just as a statistic but as a person so when my stupidity killed them off it meant more to me personally. I wanted to walk around with them and watch them have conversations and talk bout such and such a person when they died.**_

_**I don't know if anyone else felt this but I wanted more in terms of role-playing and the game had SOO MUCH POTENTIAL in that area. Makes me sad. Not only that but there has been a distinct lack of x-com fan fiction. There is soo much you could do with it, especially in terms of cross-over, which hasn't been done. **_

_**So that's what I'm going to do by introducing the FIRST EVER NARUTO - X-COM CROSSOVER. YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! And I'm probaly going to fuck it up but atleast I may set a trend and inspire some people. SO READ IT!**_

_**Now before I begin I want to make some things clear. First this will follow classic level gameplay. Second Naruto is going to be near-god-like. But it won't always mean victory. While he may be able to solo most missions, especially at the beginning, doing so will be hard. By that I mean if he is facing off against six mutons which are all firing at him then even with his shinobi speed he will be in serious danger. Like small slip up = death. He, while durable, will also be just as defenceless against plasma as any soldier is at the beginning.**_

_**Third, Naruto will also not be an idiot. This is an immortal Naruto so he will have a huge ammount of experience AND, due to events I will explain in story, he will be smart. Like beyond Genius level. But will still be a figher.**_

_**Fourth. I will be borrowing alot of inspiration from the Long War Mod which is Badass btw. This will include fatigue and bigger squads which will be important as you will see.**_

_**Alright enough dumb text. ONTO THE SHOOOOW!**_

**_No wait, Disclaimer. I do not own X-com or Naruto. If I did it wouldn't be fan-fiction you mone grabbing jerks._**

_**0=-0=0=0-0=0=-0=0-0=0-=0=0=-0-=0-=0=-0**_

_**Chapter 1 - Invasion**_

A red sunrise graced the skies of Hong Kong. Its beauty inspiring many a poet and annoying many a late riser. It shined over the waking city, slowly raising the temperature as this part of the world once again turned to face the sun as it had for near an eternity and as it would for many an eternity more.

In this city, sitting cross-legged on the highest building, the International commerce centre; in the city, watching yet another day of yet another year begin, was a young man with unruly spiky blonde hair. The blonde man gazed serenely at the enchanting sight before him, sitting regally, like a Emperor sitting on his throne; unmoving and uncaring of everything around him but the sight he chose to look upon.

The young man, if standing, would have looked over 6' 8" tall and even through the black coat he wore you could see his hard, lithe muscles. His face, while not beautiful or graceful by any means, bore a strong, noble handsomeness which women would find as attractive as any Bishounen's looks, not to mention how cute he looked with those whiskers. But his most amazing feature were his piercing blue eyes which shone like cut sapphires with a warmth which the sun could never attain and a sharpness beyond the capacity of any blade

This was all just another day for Naruto. Another day of immortality. That day when he sealed all the Biju inside of him to remove the temptation the Shinobi had to use them, and later to stop them from being getting in the way of the new age of man, had ended his own life as a mortal. His chakra, which had natural healing properties to begin with, and already supped up with Kurama's Chakra, suddenly underwent a massive development.

Even as he was with the chakra making exact copies of his cells Naruto knew he would have a long life ahead of him. Baa-chan had even confirmed that at the rate that his chakra was converting to cells and fixing damaged cells he would likely live for see five hundred. An unpleasant, but acceptable, discovery. but with the massive influx of Chakra Naruto became literally immortal with a healing rate which had weather everything from having his head smashed in to being at ground zero of the Hiroshima bomb.

And he had so far survived time. Over five thousand years to be exact. There hadn't even been such thing as China or Egypt when he first left the Elemental nations, not even as a concept. But he soldiered on bravely. Living from day to day making a living helping people when needed, assassinating a couple of Nazis and Roman Catholics where necessary.

He did not do it alone. At least he tried not to. He had had many wives and children in his life. At least one wife every couple of centuries, usually leaving a century to mourn and prep himself for the death of his next wife, wives, whatever. At the thought of wives Naruto gave a perverted giggle as he remembered, what was it two thousand years ago?, where he found himself with over sixty four wives and a hundred concubines. Keeping them satisfied and cared for was hard work, not to mention time consuming, but he had managed it and when the last of them died after being with them for nearly seventy years he was left with well over five hundred children who cushioned his fall into depression.

At that thought his expression broke down into a sad, longing smile as he remembered the women who filled and supported him throughout his life. Sarah, Xiaoyan, Mei, Hinata, Alice, Lena, Mia, Anastasia, Anko, Fatima...

His latest wife, Alexandra; or Alexie as Naruto used to tease her with, was a real hellcat since the moment he met her at Princeton. A former, but still men enslaving-ly beautiful, feminist. She was so obse**ssed with promoting herself as being equal, no **_**superior**_**, to men that they had both immediately got off on the wrong foot with Naruto calling her a obnoxious princess and her slapping him. Hard. In the end she ended up spraining her wrist in the attempt and Naruto pulled a complete 180 and performed first aid. She, in a grab to regain some dignity, tried to bite his head off about it but Naruto then gave her a hard stare which may as well be a billboard saying 'shut up and let me help you'. **

**After she had quieted down he had given her the once over and declared it a sprain and wrapped it. Alexie was looking a bit embarrassed and very sheepish. She had thanked him and he had smiled and said it was fine, which caused her blush to deepen. **

**At the time he was just glad that this may have been the last time they encountered each other, as they only ran into each other at the start of his first year, she could be in second or third year or more likely doing a completely different course, meaning they most likely would never meet again. Oh how wrong he was. Not only was she the same year as him she too was majoring in Quantum Physics.**

**'**_**Thank you 'Genius Seal' otherwise I would have failed big time.**_**'**

**Naruto naturally was very annoyed and reluctant to even be in the same class as her. She too didn't want to be in the same class as me, though Naruto later found out it was for different reasons. They two were constantly at each other's throats throughout the first semester, bickering over every little thing, always being on opposite sides of the theoretical arguments, insulting each other, glaring at each other. Just before the exam period the Professor finally got fed-up and dragged the two of them into to an empty classroom and locked them in and told the arguing duo they couldn't come out until 16:00 and had solved their differences. His lecture was our first period.**

**Alexie and Naruto then continued to bicker for over an hour until Naruto got fed up of her and demanded to know what her problem was and why she hated him. He expected a heated glare, more shouting, reasons. She, if her hands were any indication, did a full body blush before whispering 'I don't hate you'. Understandably Naruto was floored and was saved from staring blankly at her due to his thousands of years of experience. Everything suddenly fell into place. **

**She didn't hate him. She liked him, maybe even loved him. But being a male hating feminist she didn't know what to do about it, or was confused and conflicted about it, making her lash out in frustration. Naruto didn't really know why he did what he did next. Maybe he had fallen for her at some point or maybe he just wanted to comfort her and went a 'bit' too far. Either way he got up, walked over to her, causing her to blink in surprise at his actions, before she was embraced in his arms as he gave her a long loving kiss.**

**Things got hot and heavy from that point and what started as yet another argument ended in a five hour love making session done in almost every position, and some exclusive Uzumaki only variations, known to man. By the end of it Naruto and Alexandra were officially a couple. Their first moments as such were ruined when the professor came back to let them out half an hour early to find them lying on the floor butt naked and sweaty in a room which stank of sex. It was made even worse when the bastard gave them a pervert smirk and giggle worthy of Kakashi-sensei; a smirk which only grew when he watched the two leave and noticed Alexandra had a noticeable limp. **

**While the man was tactful enough **_**not**_** to tell everyone and their mother about what they did in the class room he did however spread the rumour that they were together which everyone was able to confirm, en mass, when they walked onto campus together.**

**They were engaged and married within a year after that-**

Naruto suddenly jerked out of his recollection and frowned. Not because he had had a flashback, as he had been having them for nearly four thousand years and had given up stopping them, but because he had been jerked out of it before it had finished. For most this would not be a problem however the only times it had happened to him was, among others, when Ghengis Khan was about to charge through his tent and when the Hiroshima bomb fell. Then he heard it.

High above his head the squealing roar of a falling meteor, no _meteors_, could be heard heading down and around the city of Hong Kong. Looking up burning shapes could be seen falling from the sky as thousands of small meteors screamed towards the now bustling city. Naruto could only watch in horror and the screeching natural missiles crashed into the city around him, smashing through once proud buildings and landing with a deafening thud as meteor after meteor struck the ground and destroyed buildings, both big and small. Naruto broke from his shock as his training kicked in, making him aware of the meteor that was heading towards him.

Without a second though Naruto jumped off the building, just in time as the meteor smashed into the ledge he was standing upon and tore into the building, leaving a smoking crater. Using the Chomei's Chakra wing Naruto stayed aloft but was about to leave when he saws something in the corner of his eye, a glint of... metal?

Unsure what it was and not convinced it was merely the building's metal supports, as it had come from the crater, Naruto moved towards the meteorite only to be stunned. This was no Meteorite. He didn't have a clue what it was but there was something he did know. It was made, but it was not _man_-made. Naruto landed inside the damaged building a few meters from the object as he observed it as office worker cautiously approached it.

The metal looked like nothing he had ever seen before and to withstand the atmosphere _and_ the landing it had to be far harder, stronger and heat resistant than anything found on earth. Not to mention his spy networks would have definitely found out about all of this if anything like this had been undertaken by humanity. No this was extraterrestrial. Not that he ever disbelieved it that there was life on other worlds. After all Hagoromo had told him that his mother, Kaguya, was not from Earth.

But what were these pods for?

He got his answer a second later when he saw the pod shift and green tendrils of energy suddenly shot ensnaring anyone who was too close to the machine or unlucky enough to be in the tendrils path. Thankfully for several people Naruto's instinct kicked in as soon as the pod began to open and was able to use Chakra chains to yank the three people he could reach away just as the device activated.

Suddenly the floor was filled with screaming and yelps of shock as people began to run to escape from the device, which was ensnaring those too slow in a green goo. Naruto did the only thing he could. He created the biggest _**Rasengan**_ he could and shoved it into the device. Naruto's ears were met with the high pitched screeching sound of metal being ripped apart as the _**Rasengan**_ tore through the device like a chainsaw through soft-wood. In moments the device had been reduced to its legs which promptly fell over without proper support. Looking around he realised he may as well have not bothered as aside from the three he had rescued the floor was now clear.

Turning to face his rescuees Naruto took note of their features. A family. A man in his thirties, well dressed so probably an executive of some sort; a little girl, no more than thirteen, with grey eyes like the man's and a similar complexion; and a boy, most likely ten or something, with the man's facial structure, or at least the start of it. They must have been on a 'take your kids to school day' or something. They were all clustered together, all terrified and all looking at him with awe in their eyes.

'_Shit_' Naruto thought. He didn't regret the decision to reveal his abilities in the slightest but he had put a lot of effort into hiding what he was. Ah well if this goes on then there is no way people won't notice the man who performs superhuman feats as easily as if he were handing out candy.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked the man in perfect Cantonese.

"I- We are fine." The man said in a strong voice. Most likely to be strong for his kids. Turning towards them Naruto noticed they looked on the verge of crying of terror, but they stayed strong. Naruto smiled before ruffling their hair making them glare at him as they momentarily forgot their fears.

"Your good kids, strong and determined." Naruto complimented. "And you are a good father." He said, turning towards the man, giving the man a nod of respect which was returned with a grateful smile. Naruto's face suddenly turned serious and his voice commanding.

"Alright. I'm going to guide you to the basement where we will hole up until we get the all clear. Ready?" Gaining a nod from all participants Naruto led them down to the basement. They ended up taking the stairs because Naruto didn't want to trust the elevators after what amounted to a meteor crashed through the building. It was annoying, especially because his charges couldn't go as fast as him but he made do and after ten minutes and fifteen floors later they encountered traffic.

It seemed that when a bunch of panicky civilians are running past you screaming in fear directly after an explosion occurred from where they were coming from people tend to follow them, and not very efficiently either. The stairs were clogged and everyone was going down VERY slowly. Little better than a crawl.

Naruto growled in frustration. At the rate this was going it would be over an hour before they got to the bottom. Naruto looked at the family who were looking at him before looking at the window before scowling at the crowd. He really didn't want to risk going down the side of the building. In an emergency like this with so many unknown possibilities it was dangerous to rely solely on him to take them down the side of the building while potentially being shot at or something. However being stuck like rats in the vicinity of a stampede waiting to happen was a worse possibility.

Turning back to his charges Naruto began explaining what he was going to do.

"Alright. We can't wait for the crowd to thin out seeing as how there are still near a hundred stories left so we are going to climb down from the outside." Naruto said confidently, a confidence that the man and his children did not share as their eyes widened in horror.

"It will be fine. I _can_ get us down safely _**however**_ I need you to completely trust me ok? There is no turning back if he do this, it is all or nothing and a small mistake could lead to our deaths." Naruto warned, not mentioning he would actually survive as it would probably make them feel worse. The man look to his children who looked scared but determined. After a moment of considering the man turned his head to Naruto and gave a nod.

"Do it." Naruto nodded in compliance and then guided them towards the nearest window. Creating more chains Naruto used them to firmly wrap around and secure each of them before waiting for them to declare themselves ready. As they each gave various strengths of nods Naruto proceeded to smash the glass with a _**Rasengan**_before carefully hanging the threesome over the edge, making sure to avoid any glace shards.

Once the family was hanging from him by his chains Naruto slowly eased himself into a position he could use to climb down the wall with without jostling them more than needed. After a few moments Naruto finally managed to step over the edge and into a crawling position to take him down the side of the building.

Before he could continue however dozens of ovoid ships zoomed down from the skies. Naruto's eyes widened in horror and fear as he recognised the unique metal the scout, or at least he thought they were scouts, ships were made of. The same metal as the pods. Made of a composite of metal and what Naruto guessed was some kind of hard-light shielding these alien ship mercifully ignored or were unable to see them, dropping off whatever package they had before taking off again.

Hearing a whimpering sound beneath him Naruto looked back to his quarry to see the man staring at the ships in horror while the children were switching between the ships, the screaming streets below them and him. Catching their attention gave a reassuring smile, which failed to comfort them.

Once the ships were out of site Naruto felt safe enough to focus on climbing again. He could have managed to walk down it however he felt this way would be safer, more comfortable and more stable for his passengers than how he usually moved would be. Regardless they were making progress again as they slowly made their way down the .4 kilometres of sky-scrapper. It was well over an hour before they got more than half way. However in that time a new sight greeted them.

Planes. These of course weren't the typical army planes but more like a sci-fi Vtol craft. Over three dozen of them soared majestically through the city at speed, all bearing a symbol: A pentagon with what he assumed was a tactical map... thing of Earth with three stars overhead and a crosshair over the image. Over it all were the words Vigilo Confido, I am watchful.

Naruto had to dig deep but he remembered it. It had been mentioned once twenty years ago by one of his spies, a secret initative which was so closely guarded that all his spy could dig up was that it was mostly dark, it was called X-com and that it had the words 'Vigilo Confido' as a motto. He couldn't even find out what it was for. Well if their timing is any indicator he now could make a good guess.

Naruto then decided ignored the crafts as they made to land at various points in the city, usually where the green from the pods was at its densest. Naruto put them out of mind for now as they were not all that important right at this minute.

Naruto managed to climb the rest of the way down with little incident but at the bottom things went to shit. As soon as the family touched the floor Naruto withdrew the chains giving the trio freedom of movement and allowing him to jump the rest of the way down.

"Are you all alright?" Naruto asked.

"We're fine, thank you." The father said gratefully, a look of relief and absolute trust in his rescuer resided in his eyes. Suddenly there was a sound of energy discharging and green goo shot towards them. Naruto's world slowed to a crawl.

He had noticed too late, been too lazy. He should have seen them, heard them, felt them SOMETHING! But he hadn't. Careening towards the four of them were several bolts of what Naruto believed was Plasma and it was WAY too close, inches from their faces close. He could dodge easily and he could save one of them by grabbing them. But he couldn't save all of them. Just one.

Naruto had a choice. The father was immediately out. Not only was he too far out of reach compared to his children but no father would want to be saved over his children nor would any decent human choose an adult over a child. That left the boy and girl. The girl was a little closer, the boy further. The Boy was younger, the girl older. He knew nothing about them, could not make a judgement on who would be the better choice by personality or value. A coin toss. He chose the closer one.

With a speed beyond human imagining Naruto dived for the girl and forced their bodied out of the way as the plasma sailed over their heads... and struck the other two. They died instantly. Probably didn't even know what killed them. But they were definitely dead.

The world sped up as the two slammed into the ground together, followed by the thud of her dead family members crumpling to the ground. The girl screamed. Naruto's head throbbed.

"DADDY! WU!" She cried in shock and sorrow. Naruto didn't have time to let her mourn. They needed to move, now. Ignoring his headache Naruto leapt to his feet before pushing himself into a dead run away from the area, ignoring their attackers in favour of protecting the girl.

For a time Naruto just ran, holding and comforting the crying girl. Naruto eventually felt secure enough to form a plan which led him to head towards one of the landing zones the nearest Vtol landed in. Redoubling his efforts Naruto weaved through the various streets, keeping a sharp eye out for any of their attackers or their buddies. Naruto eventually saw one. A small grey thing with a large head and a gun attached to his arm. But again he didn't engage it, deeming it not worth risking the child in his arms.

Naruto Eventually reached the transport. It seemed that the Vtol was in a rush to leave as it was taking off as the two injured, limping soldiers just got on the ramp. Naruto thought about trying to reach the ramp but he was too far away and was closing fast. He wouldn't make it. He now had two choices: Find another transport or take a risk. The former may end in futility. The Latter was the best choice.

Naruto ran and jumped. Sailing through the air in a manner, Naruto noted, was reminiscent of one of those phony movie leaps of desperation Naruto lunged towards the Vtol and grabbed onto it, hanging onto the bottom of the Vtol's side by the grace of Chakra Glue.

'_Chakra glue, for all your gluing needs_.' Naruto thought despite himself.

With a heave Naruto used the only hand he could use, seeing as the girl was currently in his left arm, to drag himself up and eventually climb onto the top of the now high flying vehicle. Sending Chakra to his knees and shins in order to secure himself Naruto turned his attention to the little girl in his arms. She was cold and gasping for breath. The high altitude thinning the air she breathed and cooling her body while the high winds froze her as she struggled to breath in the rushing air.

With a calm and precision that could only come from training and experience Naruto took off his coat and wrapped it around her before using a small amount of fire chakra to warm the coat, and himself, and a bit of wing chakra to make a still area in which they could easily breath. Naruto sighed in relief as the now safe, but still crying, girl's condition improved.

The girl looked up at him with great pain and sorrow, her tears stained her cheeks and her body shuddered in silent sobs. Naruto pulled her close to him and just hugged her as they made their way to, what was hopefully, the X-com base, where Naruto could finally provide safety to the poor girl in his arms and find a place to once again fight side to side with his world against the greatest threat they had ever face.

0=0-=0=0-=-0=-0-=0=0=0=-0=-0=-0=-0-=0-=0-0=-0=-0=-

The journey had taken close to two hours in which time the little girl, now that he thought about it he still didn't know her name, had fallen asleep and was resting peacefully against his chest. However they eventually reached the X-com base, which it turned out was in Japan, the neighbour to the now sunk Elemental continent. Naruto still remembered when he first arrived there when he began his exploration of the world. There was almost nothing there in terms of civilization. Only a few small villages without any greater affiliation.

'_But enough of nostalgia._' Naruto chastised himself. He watched intently as the Vtol began to make its landing run in the, if he remembered correctly, Shikoku district before he noticed the ground shift beneath the now hanging plane and the camouflaged hanger bay opened up.

'_Finally_' Naruto thought as the plane landed. Naruto watched silently as one of the injured soldiers exited the Vtol, while the other didn't. Naruto looked around and noticed several dozen different hangers, all connected to each other. Some he could see were empty, probably those that left to defend Hong Kong, while others still had Vtols in them, which blocked his view of the arches which told of a Hanger behind them.

Naruto finally slipped down from the Vtol, jostling and waking the girl as he did so, a klaxon sounded and near two dozen soldier came charging from a Platform Elevator which had just risen from the ground. All of them were heading straight for him, weapons primed and ready. If he wasn't holding a child he would have been amused.

Within second the soldiers had completely surrounded him and all their weapons were pointed at him. Over the speakers a voice called out to him.

"_**DO NOT MOVE! COME PEACEFULLY AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED**_" the Voice declared agressively. Naruto merely took a deep breath before replying.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I am here to speak to your commander to assist in your effort to fight this alien invasion." Naruto said calmly, as if there were not a dozen guns aimed at his head. He was almost pleased to note that his self assurance seemed to unnerve them.

"_**AND WHAT EXACTLY COULD YOU OFFER ME WHICH WE COULD NOT GET FROM ANYONE ELSE THAT WE WOULD FORGIVE AND FORGET YOU TRESSPASSING IN AN X-COM FACILITY?**_" The voice demanded, "_**NOT ONLY THAT BUT HOW DO WE KNOW YOU ARE NOT AN ALIEN YOURSELF?**_" the Voice asked, his aggression and caution evident in his voice.

Naruto ignored it and responded with his usual assurance.

"I am a capable scientist with Doctorates in Quantum Theoretical physics, Bio-Engineering, Engineering and Nuclear Chemistry. I also am familiar with Physical Chemistry, Theoretical Chemistry, Nanotechnology and Neurobiology." He stated, gaining looks of shock and awe from some of the less stoic base personnel, "I am also a soldier with years of experience in harsh Environments and suicide missions (_An S-class mission was called that for a reason afterall_) and have several... unique skills which you will no doubt find interesting which I'd rather discuss in a more private session with the base's commander." Naruto finished, his eyes hard and confident. He was actually less so inside as, while he could probably annihilate the entire base, he didn't know if it would be enough to convince them and the chances of the girl getting hurt, even though small, caused him to pause.

There was a few moments of non-activity where the soldiers shifted uncomfortably before the man who had all but walked into the most secure and secret place on the planet, face down twenty four guns and argued with the man who would decided whether those guns fired or not without so much as a blink let alone fear. Mercifully, for the soldiers, the speakers activated again.

"_**Last warning-**_" That was a bad sign for Naruto, one he did not intend to accept lying down; which showed causing the Soldiers to sweat when the man tensed and his eyes hardened. "_**you are to stand down and be taken into-**_" There was another pause as the faint voice of a woman was heard over the speakers before it cut out again.

There was a tense minute pause as Naruto and the now twitchy fingered soldiers stared off against each other. Again the voice came in.

"_**At the request of Doctor Vahlen we will hear you out, however you are to accept escort and are to undergo a thorough search and screening, is that understood?.**_" Naruto nodded.

"Yes." The soldiers all released their held breath in a sigh of relief as the pressure they had been feeling from the man vanished with their fears of having to fight him, coming out as a sigh of relief. They then blinked when they saw the face of a girl pop out from the coat in the man's arms which forced them to notice the legs hanging from said arms and the small hands gripping the man's muscle shirt.

"Oh fuck." One of the men said as they realised they had been pointing their weapons at a little girl.

"Yeah, I've memorised all your faces so I'm going to track you down and have a 'chat' with you about this when I'm cleared." Naruto said in a menacing, growling tone, dragging the men away from their own guilt to come face to face with what could end with them dead or crippled. They gulped and sweat like it would somehow save them before forming a non regulation escort formation in an attempt to follow orders while keeping as far away from the angry, glaring blonde.

They were fucked.

_**=-0=0-=0-=0=-0=0=-0-=0-=0=-0=0=0=-0=-0=-9=0=9=9=9=09=-9=-9=0-9-09=-09-**_

_**Well. 5k, gd start. I didn't want to push for a 8k, or worse a 10k, in case I lose interest and drop it mid way like I did Origin. Now about that. I am trying to resurrect it, I have even started the next chapter and am conjuring up future scenes but I promise nothing. **_

_**As always comments and criticisms are welcome, and in fact encouraged. I have no idea whether reviews denote a good story or a terrible one so please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**As you may have noticed the number of Sky rangers are bigger and the size of the base if different. This was because I could not believe for a second that the X-com would be so damn small they can only send out one 4-6 (or in Long war 6-8) soldiers against a planetary invasion. Not only is it impratical but it is also stupid. Do not get me wrong this will not be an army per se but it won't be small squad as that was merely for tyhe consoles sake, fucking console ruining the strategy category. **_

_**Finally Harem or not Harem. I have not decided. I have two possibles which I can have as a small harem or I can have only one. I prefer the harem but if you guys REALLY hate the idea then I will back off it. Also those that argue that it is unfeasible in the modern world don't worry as not only does it occur in modern WESTERN countries but I can also make a legitimate reason for it. It WILL be small however. I'm not pushing it to be massive or even normal sized. **_

_**Also I also want to say I will be making Naruto psychic, and no Chakra and Psychic powers will NOT be the same.**_

_**Anyone who likes any of my ideas involving maiking an X-com crossover of any sort don't bother asking for permission, if you were even going to bother, and just make the story, I will be waiting with baited breath.**_

_**Thank you all for reading and heres hoping I can make a next chapter.**_


End file.
